Fading of a rose
by jenna's last jam
Summary: [Music Man] They knew their love would never last.


Title: Fading of a rose

Rating: K

Summary: Towards the end of Music Man.

Disclamer: Didn't create these people..so don't think I did.

Marian tossed the rose between her two palms. It was slowly starting two die, as was her hopes for love. She knew he was the one, but she was afraid he didn't know. She was scared. And she wasn't afraid to admit it. The words of her mother echoed in her ears. _"Marian. If you won't tell him, I will." _She quietly laughed. But she knew if she didn't hurry up, her mother surely would tell Harold. Just as she passed the rose between her fingers for what seemed the thousandth time she heard a slight knocking on her door. She quickly slipped the rose under her pillow and made her way to her vanity. "Come in." Winthrop came in the room, head slightly hung, his eyes wet with tears. He looked up at her revealing his red streaked face. "Winthrop honey what's wrong?" He handed her a crumpled up poster. She read the writing silently in her head.

_WANTED_

_A Prof. Harold Hill is wanted dead or alive for a reward of $100. He is accused of crimes of stealing and kidnaping. HE SHOULD BE STOPPED AT ONCE!_

Tears streamed down her face. _This couldn't be true. That wasn't Harold, her Harold. _"Winthrop where did you get this?" The little red headed boy silently pointed out the window. Marian ran to the small window and pulled back the curtain, revealing a large mob coming toward her home. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her trance was broken when a sharp knock came at the front door. Harold was standing waiting. She opened the screen door, which made a loud creak.

"Marian I have to explain!"

"But Harold I don't know what's going on!"

"Marian!" He grabbed her and held her tight. She almost melted in his arms. "You have to understand. I was only trying to make a living. I love you Marian" He pulled her even tighter and kissed her. She let her head rest on his shoulder. She let the big tears fall from her eyes. He was there to comfort her.

"Harold. I don't care. As long as we can be together." That's when the police came. And the rest of the town. Harold let go of Harold. She wanted to hold onto him more, but she had to fight it.

"Mr. Harold Hill?" They took out the handcuffs and took him away. Marian collapsed onto the floor. Her blonde curls spilled every where. Her mother ran in from the kitchen.

"Marian?" She fell to the floor next to her daughter, taking her in her arms. "Honey what's wrong." All Marian could say was 'Harold' she kept repeating it over and over.

They led him into a small cell and told him that he would se the Mayor in the morning. The door crashed behind him and he sat on the small bench by the barred window. He took a letter out of his pocket. The letter he was going to give to Marian. Before he got arrested of course. He read it in his head. Hoping it would somehow bring them closer together.

_Dear Marian,_

_My dear, I feel so much love for you, yet I think it is time for us to part. I will never be able to express to you how much you mean to me. But that's why I must leave you. I'm a traveling salesman so I must travel. I would beat myself everyday if you had to come on the road. Though I would be the happiest man alive if you were with me. I hope you understand how I feel, and I hope you feel the same. _

_Most Sincerely,_

_Harold_

He knew the letter wasn't perfect, but he knew he would never have to send it. Because he would rot in this cell forever. He closed his eyes to sleep, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harold?" He turned to see Marian at the cell door. He leaped of the bench banging his leg on the wood. He fell to the ground in pain and it hurt Marian even more because she couldn't help him. "Harold all you alright?" The pain in his leg disappeared when he saw her angelic face.

"Marian. What are you doing here?" She put her face up to the bars. Wishing they weren't there.

"You don't think I would let you sit here alone all night did you?" Harold remained silent. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm going to prove it tomorrow at the public hearing."

"What do you mean? I'm a dirty rotten crook."

"No you're not Harold! You are just an honest man who makes his living in a different way that we do. You have changed this sleepy little city so much Harold. Even me." She reached her and through the bars to stroke his hair. "You don't think the old Marian would be sitting at midnight in a jail with the man she loves. Only to be separated by iron bars. Those were the iron bars that were on my heart before you got here. Back then I wanted them there. And now well," She reached her hand out again. "They're the only things keeping me from you. The man who I give my whole heart to." She pulled her hand back in. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She didn't look up.

"Visiting time is over ma'am" She blew Harold a kiss and stood up.

"Bye Marian.."

"Bye Harold"


End file.
